Demon Fox Tonight Show!
by Paperbagprncess
Summary: Uzamaki Naruto, Actor, model, writer, M.C...? Naruto decides to debut as a talk show host on his very own variety show. Using his connections with his acting academy pals, he manages to get them to guest star. Testing his long lost skills as an interviewer, follow him every other Friday night as he makes a fool of himself and his guests!


**An: Okay so this is just a little spin off of everything I write and then some. This is in a universe where fanfictions are like movies and characters are like actors. This is just a little fun and It's just going to be a bunch of oneshots in one.** **Also every pairing is going to be canon.**

* * *

 **Demon Fox Tonight show**

 _Episode one: Part 1_

* CHEERS!*

"Thank you, thank you. Today on Fox-Demon we have a very special guest. She is currently starring in the show 'Clean' with my best friend! Please give warm welcome to the one the only INO YAMANAKA!"

*EVEN LOUDER CHEERS ERUPT*

I ran my hands over my striped dress for the millionth time. I took a deep breath and looked at my manager. She was encouraging me to go on with an overuse of thumbs up. I gave her a smile and strode onto the stage.

Smiling as if I won a billion dollars, I walked on as if I had no care in the world.

"Thank you Naruto-san for that warm introduction." I said bowing gracefully.

Naruto looked at me and gave me the bitch-who-you-trying-to-fool face. I laughed immediately.

"Guys I hope you don't buy her politness crap. She is totally different in real life" He said taking his seat. I gave him a playful glare and took my seat as well.

"Ino and I go way way way back. We met when we were just entering the acting academy. She was very popular and bossy back then...and much like now." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Naruto was very stupid and had a very unhealthy obsession with ramen and the colour orange. Now he's still stupid, still loves orange, but he doesn't eat ramen because Hinata his fiancée won't let him" I said laughing. He stuck out his tongue and murmured something about how we should stop talking about our past.

"Ino do tell us how it is to work with the Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked in a very professional interviewer voice.

"Umm to be honest it's not that great. He is such a perfectionist it's so frustrating. I can't tell you a time where we only took one take for a scene. I swear he thinks that you need to take at least thirty takes for it to come out perfect! But aside from that it is pretty amazing how well we get a long." Naruto nodded to everything I was saying. It was a great tactic to make it look like he was listening.

"I believe you because he refuses to do anything live. How do you enjoy your rule in 'Clean'?"

I pushed my lip out a little than responded.

"It is very hard. It's hard to play someone who is so smart and beautiful yet they continue to make ugly and dumb decisions. Because towards the begining I sort of had to make it seem like 'Ino' had it all together and was proper. But now in more recent episodes I am a complete mess that bounces between emotions and boys! It's just super hard to potray. But overall I feel like after this I will be more talented in acting, so I suppose it's fun...because I know in the future I will prevail from this."

Naruto gave me a huge smile and patted my back. "I love it how fierce you are it is very nice and encouraging. I hope you know you're doing an excellent job and that your fanbase is truly growing" I smiled and nodded.

"On another note what do you think the future holds for 'Clean'?" I was really hoping he wouldn't ask that question. Because I really don't know.

"I mean... I would never quit the show. It all really depends on the writer. I know that she is often sick and battles serious anxiety; that sometimes gets in the way of her writing. As well as the fact that the writer has to maintain an 85% average to be content with herself. I also know that the writer isn't very happy at how the plot has sort of been lost. But I don't know." I said answering truthfully.

Naruto uncrossed his legs and stood up. "Alright Ino that is more than enough talk about work. Please share your juicy details on your relationship with the amazingly talented Sai?" He said raising his eyebrows.

I felt the heat raising to my cheeks. I cleared my throat. " Uh...we like each other a lot.." I said giggling.

Naruto for the second time today gave me the bitch-who-you-trying-to-fool face. I stuck out my tongue and shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright everybody If you would like to watch the rest of this god awful interview please follow along and comment your opinion! Have a great evening and I'll see you next time on Fox-Demon!"

*MORE CHEERS ARE HEARD*

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite, and Follow**

 **I**

 **LOVE**

 **YOU**

 **ALL**


End file.
